Five Nights at Flippy's (series)
Five Nights at Flippy's is a video game series based on Happy Tree Friends and Five Nights at Freddy's. It started on August 2018. Games There are currently four games, while the fifth one is upcoming Five Nights at Flippy's - The first game of the series. The game's characters are Flippy Fazbear, Cuddles the Bunny, Giggles the Chipmunk, Russell the Pirate, and the mysterious Golden Flippy. There is one hallucination and that is, The Mime. Five Nights at Flippy's 2: The Prequel to the First - The second game in the series and takes place before the events of the first game. The characters are Toy Flippy, Toy Cuddles, Toy Giggles, Rangle and two additional characters, The Mime and Sniffles. The characters from the first game look terribly injured in shades and stabs of blood, but they're better known as Withered Flippy, Withered Cuddles, Withered Giggles, Withered Russell, and Withered Golden Flippy. Five Nights at Flippy's 3: Twenty Years Later - The game takes place twenty years after the events of the first game and every character (but Cuddles) are ghosts haunting the protagonist who is unnamed. Now the player is left to play like its Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The characters are Cudtrap, Phantom Sniffles, Phantom Giggles, Phantom Flippy, Phantom Russell, Phantom Rangle and Phantom Mime. Five Nights at Flippy's 4: The Final Chapter - The game just got a demo in July. The characters in the demo are confirmed to be Nightmare Flippy, Nightmare Cuddles, Nightmare Giggles and her cupcake, and Nightmare Russell. On August 8, 2019, The full version of the game was released. The characters are Nightmare Flippy, Nightmare Cuddles, Nightmare Giggles, Nightmare Russell, Nightmare Flipbear, Plushcud, and Darkbear. Five Nights at Flippy's: Maniac Mania - TBA Roles Flippy - Freddy Cuddles - Bonnie Giggles - Chica Russell - Foxy Golden Flippy - Golden Freddy The Mime - The Puppet Sniffles - Balloon Boy Rangle - Mangle Cudtrap - Springtrap Flipbear - Fredbear Spring Cuddles - Spring Bonnie Darkbear - Nightmare Protagonists Toothy - The main protagonist of the first game Shifty - The main protagonist of the second game for the first six nights Flaky - The secondary protagonist of the second game for the Custom Night (better known as Night 7 or 7th Night) Phone Guy - The deuteragonist of the first and second game who gives the player good (but sometimes bad) advice to survive against the antagonists. Unnamed Protagonist - The main protagonist of the third game. They were forced to leave on the last night due to the attraction burning down in flames, possibly due to Cudtrap being the cause of the faulty wiring. Other Characters Poppy Guy - A recurring antagonist who is responsible for the Missing Children Incident. He is on the inside of Cudtrap. He also killed the first game's characters in the third game's minigames on Nights 1 - 4. On the 5th night, the player is playing as a spirit. The player it then assigned to find Poppy and make him pay for his actions. Shadow Flippy - A purple shadow animatronic who makes a cameo in the second game's back room and a cameo in the third game in the office, making Withered Golden Flippy's pose when in the second game's office. He will shut down the game if looked at for too long in the second game. Shadow Cuddles - A minor antagonist in the second game. He is a dark black Cuddles that will rarely appear in the office. Just like Shadow Flippy, he will shut down the game if looked at for too long. Trivia * Five Nights at Flippy's is actually a mix between Five Nights at Freddy's and Happy Tree Friends. * The only reason that Giggles plays the role of Chica, because there is a couple called Bonnie X Chica. There is also a couple with Cuddles and Giggles. * Flippy (first game), Cudtrap, Nightmare Flippy, Nightmare Cuddles, Nightmare Giggles (if one counts her cupcake), and Nighmare Russell (if one counts the closet surprise) are the only antagonists to have double jumpscares in one game. * Sniffles is the only animatronic in the second game to not attack the night gaurd, instead he takes the role of BB and takes away the flashlight batteries. * Sniffles, Phantom Rangle, and Phantom Mime are the only animatronics in the series without a attack animation. * Mime is the only animatronic whose debut was a cameo instead of a major role, as he was a hallucination in the first game, while he takes the major role of being the Puppet in Five Nights at Flippy's 2 inside the box for the player to wind up. * Rangle has yet to have a confirmed gender as it is assumed as he and she. Since Russell was male, fans have assumed it as a male, but looks female. * The only animatronics confirmed as female are every counterpart of Giggles. Category:FNAF Fan Games Category:Franchises Category:DevonPlays Games Category:DevonPlays Content Category:DevonPlays Franchises Category:Featured Articles